In the field of firearms, the propellant gases resulting in muzzle blast are typically considered detrimental to firearm handling and accuracy. Many devices have been developed to reduce the adverse effects, including muzzle brakes and recoil compensators to redirect propellant gases, thereby reducing recoil and muzzle rise during firing. Muzzle brakes are simple in concept and most often utilize slots, vents, holes, baffles, and similar structures to redirect and control the burst of gases that follows the departure of a projectile. In conventional muzzle brake designs, gases from the combustion of propellant depart the muzzle brake at an angle to the muzzle. This creates a force which helps to counteract the rearward movement of the barrel referred to as recoil, as well as the upward rise of the muzzle.
With this consideration in mind, small, light firearms, such as those using a rimfire .22 caliber cartridges, do not have much recoil or barrel climb when fired. Rimfire (0.22LR) training firearms are often used by military, police and civilians alike because of the low cost of the firearms themselves and the cartridges they use. These firearms, however, share the common feature that while they represent realistic practice in weapon handling, the absence of recoil and muzzle rise similar to those experienced in full power firearms reduces their effectiveness in training. In other words, use of rimfire or other small caliber firearms that have little or no recoil and barrel rise as training for use of larger caliber firearms is flawed due to the absence of recoil and barrel rise.
It would be highly advantageous, therefore, to remedy the foregoing and other deficiencies inherent in the prior art.
An object of the present invention is to provide a device attachable to the muzzle of a firearm for manipulation of the muzzle blast.